The Price of Immortality
by Lecter the werewolf
Summary: A cross of Teen Titans and Spawn in a *oneshot*. When General Immortus is thawed out by a mysterious stranger, he learns that a deal he made in the past has come back to haunt him.


The Price of Immortality

**Disclaimer: I do not own General Immortus from 'Teen Titans' or Clown and Malebolgia from 'Spawn'**

Clown had headed down the streets of Paris. He was hoping to spend time in this great city but his master had sent him on an assignment. He lit a cigar as he searched for the abandoned warehouse that used to be the Brotherhood of Evil's headquarters.

It didn't take him long to find it.

"Brotherhood of Evil. They really thought outside the box with that name," he said to himself as he headed in.

Clown switched on the main generator and found what he was sent for.

In front of him was a collection of supervillains frozen by the Teen Titans and their international allies.

Although some of them were missing, the one Clown had been searching for wasn't.

Frozen next to his leader, The Brain, was General Immortus. Clown carried the frozen body of the trophy case and placed it on the warehouse's floor.

Conjuring Hell-power magic, Clown thawed out the body of the general.

"Rise and shine, General," he grinned, "A lot great things happened and you missed it all!"

Immortus was not excited to see a diminutive clown staring at him.

He realized that he was unfrozen and he could thaw out the other members.

"Get away from me freak," he yelled at his savior, "I got an army to raise."

The general began to walk off but Clown stopped him.

"Hold on a second! I come to this great city just to thaw out your immortal ass and I don't get a proper thank you?"

"Listen freak, I don't have time for your rewards. I need to get the Brotherhood revived in time to take our revenge."

"Your Brotherhood family is the least of your troubles."

"What do you mean?"

Clown was successful in getting the general's attention, now just to reel in the catch.

"You remember the deal you made with Malebolgia?"

That name struck Immortus as if a bullet hit him.

"I never made such a deal," he denied.

"Stop denying, you make me sick. You sold your soul to Malebolgia for immortality to become the greatest warrior of all time. You achieved that; you have lived for centuries, you have taken part in some of this world's greatest battles, you commanded thousands of armies. Now it times to fulfill your part of the bargain. Malebolgia is calling you to come home and lead Hell's Army, a coalition of demons and the darkest souls of humankind. General Immortus, become the Hellspawn."

Immortus drew his sword and held it at Clown's throat.

"I have done many terrible things in my life, but I will not join ranks of the damned!"

Clown merely laughed and tossed his cigar behind him, "General we could have done this the easy way. Now will do this my way, THE VIOLATOR WAY!!"

The diminutive clown began changing into a grotesque demon; a horn came out of his back and two others from his cheeks, his eyes became fiery orange, hands changed into claws, his skin turned grey, and his body grew an enormous height.

General Immortus did not back away from the demon. He thrust his sword into the creature's stomach, green necroplasm sprayed out of the wound.

Unfazed by the strike, Violator swatted him with his gigantic arm. The force of the hit sent Immortus flying against the wall.

"You maybe immortal but you can still feel pain," Violator yelled, "and pain is another free service I offer!"

The Violator charged after Immortus but was stopped by a flash of light and next thing he knew, his master was standing in between them both.

"Malebolgia," he cried.

His master was much larger than him, similar in appearance except Malebolgia had green eyes and a mane of tanish color that matched his skin.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE," Malebolgia screamed, "I SEND YOU ON A SIMPLE ERRAND AND I FIND YOU FIGHTING WITH YOUR ASSIGNMENT!!"

"It's all his fault Master. He won't fulfill his part of your bargain."

Malebolgia turned his attention to General Immortus, "IS THIS TRUE, MORTAL??"

"You never told me that there would be a catch to this deal," Immortus declared.

"YOU NEVER READ THE FINE PRINT!! IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU HUMANS ARE SO PATHETIC!! BUT LET'S LOOK AT THE BIGGER PICTURE, GENERAL. YOU HAVE COMMANDED SOME OF THE GREATEST ARMIES IN HISTORY. BUT RECENTLY YOU HAVE BEEN PLAYING AS A PAWN TO THE BRAIN. JOIN UP WITH ME AND I WILL GIVE YOU EVERYTHING YOU EVER WANTED. ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS BECOME THE HELLSPAWN AND BRING MORE DARK SOULS TO MY ARMY, WHILE I CAN REBORN MY CHILDREN IF THEY ARE DESTROYED. JOIN US, IMMORTUS AND RELISH IN YOUR ETERNAL REWARDS."

General Immortus thought on the words he heard. He never wanted to be in the shadows of another individual.

"I have commanded the greatest armies in history," he said, "But now I want to command the greatest army ever. I accept the deal, Malebolgia."

Smiles came across the dark lord, Immortus, and Violator who had returned to his clown form.

"EXCELLENT. NOW COME WITH ME, LET US BEGIN PREPARTION."

Another flash of light came and Immortus saw that he was teleported out of Paris.

He faced a gate which led to place full of fire and darkness. Immortus could see a mass of demons and dark souls looking at him in mass. Standing behind the army was Malebolgia, he extended his hand out towards the General.

"COME GENERAL. PASS THROUGH THE GATE, ENTER MY DOMAIN, AND MEET YOUR TROOPS!"

The gates opened as Immortus walked in. The army of darkness parted their mass allowing their general to march towards Malebolgia.

Clown had been watching the general's descended to the darkside and followed slowly behind.

"Today's a good day in Hell," he laughed as he lit another cigar.

The End


End file.
